


Your Honor

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You pay the Honorable Rafael Barba a visit.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 19





	Your Honor

You sat in the gallery, waiting for the jury and judge to return. There was light chatter going on. You were confident ADA Stone knocked the case out of the ballpark, which was saying something considering his minor league past. It was a horrific rape and murder case. You wondered how sleazy attorneys like Buchanan could look at themselves in the mirror day after day defending the dredges of society.

It was your case; the first case you were the lead detective on. You were really proud - you did everything in your (legal) power to nail the son of a bitch.

You watched the jury take their seats in the box. The bailiff entered shortly and held the door open, allowing for the judge to enter.

“All rise.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you ran your sweaty palms down the tops of your thighs. You knew the judge well. Too well. Well enough that he should have recused himself. He strutted in with such confidence.

“It’s my understanding that the jury has reached a verdict.” The bailiff handed a piece of paper to the judge who looked at it and then handed it back to the bailiff who handed it back to the ombudsman.

“What say you on the charge of murder in the first degree,” the judge asked.

“We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty.”

“What say you on the charge of rape in the first degree?”

“We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty.”

The courtroom cheered. The judge banged on his gavel. “Order, order.”

The courtroom quieted. The judge thanked the jury for their civic duty and ordered the defendant back to Rikers to await sentencing.

The judge left and the courtroom emptied slowly. You stayed behind after giving Stone a congratulatory hug. You told Stone you’d meet him later at Forlini’s with the rest of the team.

You walked across the bar to the bench and your fingers grazed the engraved name plate. ‘Hon. Rafael Barba’

You smiled and touched your fingers to your lips.

“Didn’t you know it’s improper to cross the bar without permission from the judge?”

You jumped and turned towards the voice. It was Rafael who just emerged from chambers. He was no longer wearing his black robe, but a black three piece suit, outfitted with your favorite grey and purple tie. “Rafael!” you squealed, basically running to him.

“Hola cariño,” he smiled, his arm outreached, grabbing your hand. He placed a small kiss on your lips.

“You looked good up there juez,” you replied. (Judge) “¿Como te sientes?” (How do you feel?)

It wasn’t Rafael’s first hearing. But it was his first presiding over Stone and Buchanan. He chuckled. “Bien. Felt good. Stone did good. You guys had a good jury.”

You hummed and rocked back on your heels. “We did.” You pressed yourself against him. Looking up at Rafael, you ran your hand on his cheek, and through his salt and peppered hair. He was older than you. You met through Olivia, before Rafael ran for judgeship. Olivia knew Rafael had been lonely - even though he’d never admit it. And she knew you’d be good for him, despite your age difference. When she introduced you two, she saw the instant spark. And what Mama Benson wanted, Mama Benson got.

“So,” Rafael began, his eyes twinkling. “Want to see my chambers?”

****

“Oh my God, oh my God,” You half whispered moaned while lying sprawled on Rafael’s desk, your legs hanging off the edge. Your pants and panties were crumpled in a heap in a corner. Rafael insisted that you keep your heels on. Rafael’s tongue danced between your folds, your juices running down his face. Rafael sucked on your clit while he slipped two fingers inside you. He slowly and teasingly pumped his fingers in and out of you, a smirk spreading on his face.

“Dulce. Tan deliciosa princesa,” he whispered, nipping your thigh. (Sweet. So delicious princess)

“Papi” you mewed, clawing at his desk aimlessly.

“I could taste you forever,” Rafael replied before diving back into your folds, his tongue licking up and down your slit. His oral assault continued, slowly bringing you to the brink. Your hand grasped the top of his head, trying to hold him in place. His fingers returned, again stroking you. Your thighs began to shake and Rafael circled your clit with the pad of his thumb.

“Cum for me,” he commanded with a growl and you obliged, quietly crying out his name, tightening around his fingers.

You raised a hand to your mouth trying to restrain yourself so that no one nearby heard.

Rafael’s fingers slowed to a still and he made a show of sucking on his fingers. You looked up at Rafael with heavy kisses eyes and a lazy smile. He helped you up off the desk and pulled you in for a few kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips.

Pulling away, you glanced at the clock. “I’ve got twenty minutes before I meet the team for drinks at Forlini’s. What can we do in that time? Twice?”

Rafael chuckled and pulled you in for another passionate kiss.

-FIN-


End file.
